The Confused Flame
by zakura626
Summary: This story takes place from the point of view of  a Mizuk Yusuo. Watch how the Rosario story plays out with the extra extension.
1. The First Two Days

Authors Note: well people this is the begging to 'The Confused Flame'. now for story line purposes I'm going to try and keep them as original as possible so the scenes will ether be left out skipped or tweaked just a bit as pre-warning.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire only my OC characters. reminder I don't own ****!

* * *

Chapter I. The first two days.

A low sigh escaped a teen's mouth as he finished his breakfast. Sitting alone at a long glass table, the teen decided it was about time he cleaned up. Picking up his bowl and cup, he left for the kitchen where he rinsed out the left over milk into the sink before putting the dishes into the dishwasher. Looking over the kitchen making sure it was spotless the teen then moved into the dinning room to make sure the table was also absolutely clean. Sighing again (for the tenth time) as the house was very quiet. It wasn't really the quiet that brought him down more of the empty feeling he received from it. Father was working, mom at the store, and his brother in college. Deciding he couldn't dally for much longer he walked to the front door where his single bag of luggage and guitar case were waiting as he put his shoes on. Then exiting the empty mansion enjoying the gentle breeze caressing his face as he left the maddening silence.

Once outside the teen squinted his eyes and pulled his beanie down to shield his eyes. In preparation to his first day at school he was in the school uniform with his gray and black striped beanie, protecting his skull from the sun. The uniform was loosing its crisp form as the shirt was left out, only two of the bottom buttons undone, the dark green blazer open, with both blazer and shirt sleeves rolled up. His dark blue tie loose as it swayed in the wind. The wait wasn't even seven minuets before the bus pulled up. The teen checked the front door making sure it was locked before walking to the bus. As the doors opened smoke leisurely floated out of the bus revealing the driver who had a cigar in between his teeth tilting up with the corners of his mouth. With a good morning the teen boarded the bus stumbling on the last step grabbing the rail before he fell. Hiding his embarrassment he was surprised to notice how empty the bus was. Only one other person had been on and he was looking out the window. Taking the seat behind the driver, putting his bag on the floor his guitar under his arm safely. The teen breathed deeply as he parted his black hair from in front of his eyes using the beanie to keep them aside allowing his dark blue eyes to look out the window next to him. The ride itself was fairly short; the longest part of it was getting to the tunnel that allowed them entrance to the school. The teen took one last look out the window saying goodbye to the human world before entering the tunnel.

Exiting the dark tunnel the teen's stomach began to flip and churn as they drew closer. Trying to calm himself he remembered what his mother had told him earlier that morning.

'It's only your first day, try to enjoy it,' She said before taking him into a hug and flashing her famous calming smile. The teen began to miss his mother, as he looked into the dark woods. Just as he began to relax the bus stopped at the boarding and drop off area. Blinking as he came back to reality. The student that was sitting farther back had already exited leaving the teen to rush as he didn't want to hold up the bus. Upon exiting he noticed a familiar scent, a smell he wasn't really expecting. It seemed to be coming from the other student who was observing the area. Dismissing the smell as he decided to check out his surroundings. From the spot the two could see the massive lake under the cliff to there right. In front of them the woods leading to the school.

Looking to the other student dressed in the school uniform his shirt and blazer fully buttoned. His pants didn't sag like the Teen's. His hair was short stopping above his eyes. The teen could see for some reason he seemed disturbed by the forest remembering more of his mother's advice he decided he should attempt to make a friend. Only needing to take a few steps closer the teen asked.

"Sup."

The student jumped as he turned around seeing the teen he smiled as he scratched the back of his head, replying "Hi."

"Names Mizuk Yusuo," the teen said as he extended his hand to the student. "Nice to meet you."

"Tsukune Ano," the student replied as he shook the hand presented to him. "And like wise."

As the two brought there hands back Mizuk grabbed his bag after mentioning they should probably hurry, as being late on the first day wouldn't be good. The walk was relatively quiet, as the two weren't really talking. After tightening the strap that held his guitar case to his back he put his free hand into his pocket to feel the cool metal of his mp3 player. He was taken out of the small calm as someone (a girl) screamed watch out before a loud crash was heard, Mizuk turned to see a pink haired girl had somehow missed Mizuk and crashed into Tsukune with her bike. The teen mentally laughed (thankful he was far enough away to hid his blush) Tsukune was on top of the girl with his hand on the inside of her thigh.

Giving the girl a quick look over she was stunning. (Not adding the cute noise she made as Tsukune accidentally squeezed her thigh) She was dressed in the woman's school uniform, plaid mini skirt with tight fitting buttoned downed shirt and green blazer, The top three buttons undone showing off a metal cross on a leather chocker resting in between her chest, and most interesting of all her pink hair. Once Tsukune noticed where his hand was he quickly took it back (Also pinching his nose bleed) before sitting up. Mizuk sat his luggage down as he walked back to offer assistance but hesitated as the girl leaned in close to Tsukune. Mizuk was to far away to hear the quiet conversation between the two but he could see the girl kiss Tsukune on the neck. But decided it was a hickey as Tsukune yelled once her lips made contact. Not really sure if he should interrupt he felt a little jealous as Tsukune was ether a player or really lucky. Noticing that the two had stood up and where still talking Mizuk decided to leave the two alone as he walked back in his previous direction grabbing his bag on the way.

* * *

Quickly stopping by his new dorm room to drop off his things before heading to class. Mizuk was blasting his music as he left the dorms heading to his homeroom class jamming on his air guitar. Upon entering the class it was amazing how much they tried to mimic human schools. Metal frame desks with wooden tops and plastic chair wielded together. A chalkboard at the front of the room, windows along the side of the wall and the teacher writing his name on the green board. Mizuk picked the seat in the back corner next to the window as it gave a good view of the trees surrounding the school and the dark clouds above them. As the bell rang with most of the students in their seats, whistling echoed through out the room. Turning to see what was up, a blue haired girl had entered the room leaving an entourage of men at the door. The girl was very easy on the eyes. In the school skirt (which happened to be queen of mini skirts) her chest looking like it was going to pop out of her yellow school sweater any second. As she walked every man in the room watched her bounce to her seat in the middle of the room. Mizuk grinned and shook his head as the teacher was having a hard time talking over the men hitting on the girl. Having already confirmed in his mind that the girl was way (Way way waaay) out of his league. He went back to looking out the window. Finally gaining control over the class the teacher gave the school introduction on the youkai academy. Saying it was meant to help monsters blend into the human world. Once done he began the roll call, then finished the rest of the school rules and instructions. The first year classes were let out early so the students could wander and get used to the campus.

With his head phones in Mizuk couldn't hear the chatter and gossip that was coming from the other students. Noticing farther down the hallway a familiar color. Knowing he had seen the color somewhere before… 'Ah,' he thought as the memory came back she was the girl Tsukune was talking to earlier that morning. But what made him smile was whose arm she was holding on to. Tsukune was looking at the floor with a worried look on his face as he walked so he didn't notice Mizuk. Not really sure he should say something Mizuk decided it best to just walk by and leave the two alone. But Tsukune had looked up and made eye contact with the teen.

"Hey… umm… Mizuk," Tsukune said a smile growing on his face.

Removing a headphone Mizuk replied "Hey."

"Where did you go earlier you just disappeared."

"Ah um… didn't want to ruin the moment you two had goin on. Plus didn't think you'd really notice," Mizuk said mumbling the last comment.

Before Tsukune could ask his arm was tugged by the girl beside him. "Oh ya pardon my manners this is Moka Akashiya. Moka this is Mizuk Yusuo."

Moka smiled and waved as she moved closer to shake Mizuk's hand, but was interrupted when a youkai had barged into the conversation pushing Mizuk into a wall.

"Your Moka Akashiya right," said the tall youkai. "I'm your classmate Saizou Komiya."

Before anyone could even respond the youkai had picked up Tsukune by his collar asking, "Why is a beautiful lady like your-self associating with a buy like this"?

Shaking Tsukune like a doll, pissing Mizuk off as the guy was being a total ass. Tossing Tsukune the youkai inched closer to Moka trying to use half assed cheesy pick up lines. Mizuk was clenching his fists when Moka grabbed Tsukune who grabbed Mizuk (who yelped out of surprise) with Moka yelling something about having fun with Tsukune as she ran off with both Mizuk and Tsukune flailing like rag dolls behind her.

Moka didn't stop sprinting till she found a lonely corner behind a flight of stairs; Catching her breath while Tsukune and Mizuk were still getting their bearings. Mizuk sat down when Tsukune asked "umm Moka… why do you hang out with me?"

Mizuk quickly put in his headphones as he didn't want to eavesdrop on their conversation, but over the years he had picked up some lip reading. It was near impossible for Mizuk not to laugh as Moka began to lean in for what looked like a kiss just to give him a hickey. But was confused when it looked like Tsukune was actually in pain, but quickly understood after Moka mouthed something about his blood tasting good (Putting two and two together). It got weird for Mizuk as he began to feel uncomfortable when the girls' lips motioned something about her first time. His common sense deciding (screaming) it was time for him to go Tsukune had asked him something.

"Repeat." Mizuk asked taking out a headphone as he also turned down the music.

"What are you going to be doing today"?

"Um, probably go back to my dorm, unpack, practice then sleep… why?"

"Well you looked kinda lonely earlier so just wanted to see if you wanted to hang out for a bit."

"Um…sure." Said Mizuk but regretted his words as Moka looked a little disappointed. "Well you know if Moka doesn't mind."

As Tsukune turned to look at the girl a smile was applied to her face. "Of course more the merrier," Replied the Vampire. Tsukune smiled as he began walking Mizuk and Moka walking shortly behind him. Mizuk was beginning to feel bad, as the only person smiling was Tsukune, Deciding he should try to fix the problem after leaving the school building he asked what they were going to be doing.

"Umm… I don't know," Said Tsukune.

"Well we could get some soda or go to the park near by," said Moka almost inaudible with her low voice. Before anyone could respond Tsukune and Mizuk's' stomach let out a loud growl. "Or we could go to the cafeteria."

Agreeing on the last option the three walked to the cafeteria, Tsukune began talking to Mizuk asking how his classes were. Replying with short and simple answers Mizuk came up with an idea that might help his oblivious acquaintance. 'Accidentally' tripping on a rock and 'accidentally' pushing Moka into Tsukune to spark a conversation (a little slow with blushing) between the two. Mizuk could see them begin to relax and decided to dip set before causing any more damage. After entering the cafeteria Mizuk tried getting separated from the small group only for Tsukune to notice him falling behind and wait for him. This went on for most of the afternoon. Mizuk would wait till Tsukune was fully engrossed with Moka or distracted then try to slip away, only to have Tsukune ask him something destroying his attempts. Eventually Mizuk gave up and tried to enjoy himself, in the end he actually began to have fun.

* * *

The day went by into a close as the three teens stopped in front of the dorms. Both Tsukune and Mika were carrying their bags

'Ah haven't had that much fun in… well a very long time," Said Mizuk.

"Ya it was nice," Added Tsukune.

As the group enjoyed each other's company settling into the peaceful calm only friends can bring. "These dorms are really nice," Said Moka admiring the buildings

"Ya makes you feel at home," commented Mizuk fixing his beanie while fixing his hair. Tsukunes' mouth drooped at the two teens comments.

"There's no way were looking at the same buildings" Tsukune said, shock with confusion in his voice.

"What how can you not like this," Asked Mizuk. "As a fellow youkai how can you not like this?"

"What kind are you anyway," Asked Moka. As the two teens looked at the human who began to look a little pale.

"Oh that's right it's against school rules to tell, never mind," Giggled Moka.

As the color began to return to Tsukune's face it looked as if he was thinking very hard on something.

"Wait a sec, why don't you look like a vampire or… you why don you two look human," Asked Tsukune.

"Well for me it's my Rosary it binds my powers sealing away my true from," explained Moka as she cradled the cross on her chest.

Mizuk just shook his head saying "to Complicated."

Tsukune still had that deep thought look on his face. That is till Moka walked over breaking his concentration as she leaned in closet to give his neck a nice kiss.

* * *

Rubbing his neck Tsukune let out a deep sigh as he walked to his dorm with Mizuk. Coming up to his room Mizuk put down the bag he was holding for him with a smile.

"What," asked Tsukune.

"Your next to me," said Mizuk his smile showing off his canines as he pointed to his room. Tsukune smiled back as he was happy he would be bunking next to his new friend, but the way Mizuk smiled looked like he was going to eat him or something.

The two said night as they went into there rooms. Tsukune was examining the room when he began to feel cramped. Decorated with a bed, desk, closet, and a joined walk in kitchen with the necessities. Dropping his bags at the door the human walked to his window looking over the forest as the night darkened. Leaving his window to fall onto the bed Tsukune messaged his temples as he tried to think of what to do. The knowledge of knowing he was in a school meant for monsters kept plaguing his mind. 'What if they find out they'll kill me... or eat me… or torture me. Maybe do weird and painful experiments.' And just before the paranoia claimed him a calming tone had drifted into his room. As Tsukune listened he could feel the strings singing a sad tail of loneliness. Wondering where the sound was coming from the human got off his bed walking around the room looking for the source. As he got closer to his kitchen the louder the rifts became. As he sat on the tiled kitchen floor Tsukune closed his eyes as the music calmed and blended with his soul.

* * *

The morning took Tsukune by surprise as he woke up on the cold floor confused. Standing up he remembered the music from last night and wondered who was playing the calming yet depressing melody. Putting the thought out of his mind the human cleaned himself then dressed for the day.

Leaving his room and walking over to the room on his left he knocked on the door. When he got no response he knocked again. Getting no response again Tsukune had just decided to leave when the door creaked open.

""Hey m… wow," Said Tsukune jumping back. Through the crack in the door a deathly pale face with hair covering the eyes but an eerie indigo light filtered through the stands of hair looking like the walking dead. Mizuk had an empty stare in his eyes, then blinked a few times before fully waking up the color returning to his face and recognizing the person at his door.

"Oh hey man what you doin up so early," asked the teen.

Tsukune (now done with his hyperventilating session) responded, "Wanted to see if you wanted to walk with me to class."

The blank stare returning to Mizuk's face blinked a couple more times before it clicked. "Crap." Quickly slamming the door in Tsukune's face confused him but was almost trampled by Mizuk as he left to take care of his early morning duties.

Half way to school walking along the outer wall Tsukune thought of how he was going to survive the next three years alive when a familiar youkai walked in-front of him.

"Hear you were with Moka yesterday," Said Saizou. Grabbing Tsukune and slamming him into the wall. "Who do you think you are talking to Moka you must be one cocky youkai to be talking to her… actually y… what are you," He asked his left eyebrow rising.

Panicking and saying the first thing that came to mind the words just spewed out. "I'm a vampire."

"Ha," laughed the youkai as he dropped Tsukune. Before the human could finish letting out a deep sigh Saizou's fist expanded into a giant mallet of a hand and punched the wall behind Tsukune reducing the stone to small pebbles.. The students near by began to stop and stare watching the scene playing out. Tsukune's heart plummeted and he fell to the floor as it looked like Saizou's giant hand was going to crush him.

"Ha, vampire right."

As Tsukune closed his eyes and put his arms in front of his face he could of sworn he heard yelling. As nothing was happening he opened his eyes and there was Mizuk with his back to Tsukune as he stared at Saizou. Rubbing his eyes the human could have sword the air around Mizuk was distorting almost as if…

Saizou began cussing (loudly) as he held his injured arm (now back to normal) walking away, he looked back at Tsukune yelling. "Stay away from Moka you hear!"

Mizuk hated bullies; taking their self-loathing out on other people had always irked him. Setting that aside and putting a smile on his face he turned around and extended his hand to help Tsukune up. "You ok?" Tsukune' eyes went big before he got up and sprinted back in the direction of the dorms. Confusion written on Mizuk's face he looked in the direction of the fleeing teen thinking it was just shock or something. "Hope the rest of his week gets better." After checking his watch Mizuk began running to class as he was already running late.

At the entrance of the academy Mizuk almost ran into Moka as she was waiting at the main gate pacing back and forth.

"Thought you would be in class by now," Said Mizuk.

"I was waiting for Tsukune," Replied the pick haired girl.

"Ah, well he's going to be a little late."

"Why?"

"Think he's just scarred, that Saizou guy was messing with him."

Moka had a look of worry on her face as she began to get twitchy before she took off full sprint in the direction of the dorms.

"You're a lucky man Tsukune," Said Mizuk with a smile as the bell rang.

Upon entering his classroom out of breath Mizuk apologized to his teacher for being late. Taking his seat he sat his bag down not noticing that the blue haired girl was sitting next to him. Mizuk was fixing his beanie when the girl began talking to him.

"you hang out with Moka right," She asked.

Mizuk moved his hair from in front of his eyes as he looked at the girl, then around him to make sure that she was talking to him.

Yes, you," Said the girl with a hint of annoyance in her voice.

"Ummm ya…why?"

"Who's the guy that's always around her?"

"Why." Asked Mizuk confused as to why she was even talking to him.

Letting out an irritated sigh as the girl looked to the teacher, who had his back to the class absorbed in his lecture. Looking back at Mizuk the teen grew light headed and found it hard to concentrate as he's eyes glazed over. "Back to my previous question the guy." Now back to her sweet voice.

"That's Tsukune Ano."

"Good, now when are they not together?"

Mizuk laughed before responding. "Never."

A look of agitation was now on the girls face. "Are they dating," She asked dropping the sweetness.

"I… don't think so."

"Hmmm ok good," Said the girl as she broke eye contact.

Mizuk shook his head and looked around confused. For the life of him he couldn't remember what he was just doing. Figuring it wasn't important he turned back to the lecture as he took out his notebook to take notes. The blue haired girl smiled as planes started to brew.

* * *

Waiting in line for lunch Mizuk turned his head as someone called his name. Seeing it was Tsukune with Moka latched to his arm with an all to comfortable smile on her face. Mizuk chuckled at the sight before him the two looked like a couple if he didn't know any better.

As the two caught up to him Tsukune apologized about running earlier.

"Don't sweat it." Was his response.

After grabbing his food and finding a place to sit Tsukune told him about what happened with Saizou. Mizuk was laughing inside when he heard what Moka (inner) had done to the youkai. 'No offense to Moka but the guy acts like he's a badass then gets his but handed to him by Moka the hottest girl at this school. That has got to damage his rep, Wish I could have seen that, who knew Moka could kick ass,' thought Mizuk who was on cloud nine missing Moka begging Tsukune to let her have a sip.

On the far side of the cafatera with a crod of boys on her left and right sat the blue haired girl watching Moka.

* * *

well thats the end of the chapter. please review and hopefully it was good


	2. The Blue Haired Blond

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just Mizuk ats it.

* * *

Chap II: The Blue Haired Blond

Strolling through the forest a blue haired girl was mumbling under her breath as she had lost her targets… again. Cussing as she tripped for the fifth time, holding back the remark she was going to shout (more like scream) the girl heard people talking. Sure enough there was the pink haired girl talking to her boy. Now all she had to do was wait for them to part from each other. Sure enough patience paid off. Having been following the couple for days now her patience was starting to wear thin. From what the girl could see Moka had given Tsukune a hickey and the boy flipped. Confused seeing as all the men she knew liked hickeys. But as she began to make assumptions Tsukune stormed off in her direction yelling that he wasn't just food. Taking the opportunity given to her the blue blond ran ahead of the teen to get ready. Waiting behind a tree wishing she had a better plane she got down on her knees waiting till Tsukune got closer before she crawled into view asking for help (Needing it in more ways then one).

Her mind tricks worked perfectly on the boy as he tried to help. Out of the corner of her eye she could see Moka watching. Smiling the Blue haired girl snuggled closer to her latest victim.

* * *

Another sigh escaped the pink haired girl as she left the forest so deep in thought she barely noticed her friend.

"Hello," Repeated Mizuk as he tapped Moka's shoulder.

"Oh… Hey," Replied the vampire with a hesitant smile.

"Where's Tsukune?"

"He's… not here… I think he's upset with me."

"Why?"

"I think... its because... I keep drinking his blood."

"Ah that would probably do it."

After Mizuk's response Moka looked to her feet trying to hide the hurt feelings.

"Ah crap… I meant… um just... ahhh give him some time. I'm sure he understands, you're a vampire you can't help it."

Moka didn't feel any better but was thankful Mizuk was trying. (Even if it was a pretty crappy job). She applied a smile to her face as she looked at the teen before walking.

"You good," asked Mizuk.

"Ya, I'll be fine," replied Moka as the two walked to school.

Mizuk felt a little accomplished as he entered his class room. Honestly he wasn't all that sure he could cheer some one up, but after trying found it kind of easy. His classroom had the normal buzz as every guy in the class crowded around the blue haired girl who was back at the center of the class. Taking his seat Mizuk looked out the window cloud watching. He was admiring a fox shaped cloud, when he looked to the teacher in confusion as the man was begging to raise his voice.

"Kurumu Kurono," called the teacher as the blue haired girl jumped and shook her head and answered quickly making the men go 'awww' as she blushed.

Only paying attention long enough to say 'here' when his name was called Mizuk turned back to the window. The teen tuned out today's lesson; the teacher was reviewing for the test that was tomorrow. Already knowing the material Mizuk followed the clouds as he decided to talk to Tsukune maybe get him and Moka to talk.

Mizuk yawned for the fourth time today as he stretched. Walking down the hallway the teen rubbed his eyes like a newborn. With a very comfortable smile on his face Mizuk almost didn't notice Tsukune walking a few people ahead of him. Speed walking to catch up Mizuk tapped Tsukune on his shoulder.

"Hey you talked to Moka yet," asked Mizuk.

"No, I'm looking for her actually… you know where she is?"

"Na, only saw her this morning before school."

"Ah."

As the two walked down the hallway a mass of people were blocking the hallway like a clogged artery. Standing on his toes to look over the crowd he could see blue and pink hair.

"Hey Tsukune Moka's over there,: said Mizuk as he put his heels back to the floor. Tsukune plunged into the crowd leaving Mizuk far behind. Having trouble as the crowd got bigger crushing and slowing him down. Having to push through the crowd by the time he got to the three, Mizuk had a very confused look on his face. The girl named Kurumu had her arms wrapped around Tsukune, while a hurt look was on Moka' face. Before Mizuk could ask what was wrong Moka had started sprinting the mass of people parting for her.

"What the hell man," yelled Mizuk looking from Tsukune to Kurumu before he ran after Moka.

By the time he had caught up to Moka she was sitting on a flight of steps leading to a small building. Having no idea of what to say he just took a seat next to her. After opening and closing his mouth several times coming up with nothing to say he just settled with sitting. He was begging to enjoy the silence till Moka started talking to herself with a series of questions.

"Um… what," asked Mizuk

"Um I have to go," was the only reply Mizuk got before the pink haired girl sprinted off. Seriously confused Mizuk shook his head before looking to the sky.

"I really need to start minding my own business." Standing he started to think of where to go next.

Deciding on getting food then going to his dorm to catch on some sleep he began his walk to the cafeteria. Looking to the stairs as he walked Mizuk was enjoying the stars show when he heard footsteps. As he looked down he locked eyes with what he thought were the saddest eyes he had ever seen. It seemed like time had slowed down for that split second as the girls blue eyes looked to be holding back tears and so much more. But it was only a second as time sped back up and the girl kept running leaving Mizuk standing still as he watched her run away.

"Wow," was all he could say.

Mizuk didn't see Tsukune or Moka for the rest of the day. Downing the last of his food Mizuk put the foam container in the trash can before falling onto his bed watching the ceiling, his thoughts once again returning to those blue eyes. Before he could think anymore on the subject his eyelids had closed bringing sweet images of his family..

* * *

Mizuk's morning would have been relatively normal if he had been attending a normal school. The teen woke up to his alarm stretching then falling out of his bed for that necessary motivation to get up before getting dressed. Meeting up with Tsukune in the hallway where he got the privilege of hearing the second hand story of yesterdays events.

"Wow, second time Moka saved you. Hope your not setting a routine here," Laughed Mizuk.

Tsukune rubbed the back of his head looking bashful as he looked to the ground "Well I hope not."

"But still that's major respect. Saving Kurumu like that" The two teens nearing the front entrance of the school, catching a glimpse of that familiar pink hair among the crowd.

"I guess, I mean I just didn't want her to be punished for wanting be liked," Responded Tsukune as Moka jumped him. "Hey Moka how did you know what Kurumu was trying to do?"

"My Rosary told me," She responded holding the cross on her chest.

"What," asked both Tsukune and Mizuk.

"It happened after I ran away I was thinking about what Tsukune said and it started to talk."

"So thats why you were talking to yourself," said Mizuk

"Ya, sorry for just leaving you like that."

"Ah its no problem."

"Tsukune... if the Rosario stops working... will you still like me," asked Moka.

"Don't be stupid! I don't car if you get scary or drink blood! To me you'll always be Moka," Said Tsukune.

"Tsukune," whispered Moka a blush running across both her and Tsukune's faces

Mizuk smiled as he watched the two.

"GOOD MORNING!"

"Whoa," screamed Tsukune as he jumped/fell from the sudden appearance.

"What do you want," said Mizuk.

"I just wanted to apologize for yesterday. I baked some cookies for you Tsukune," said Kurumu.

"Why me," asked Tsukune.

"Well remember how i said that I am looking for my Mate of Fate?"

"Umm ya..."

"Well I found him. And its you Tsukune," Said Kurumu a blush spreading across her cheeks.

Mizuk's jaw dropped, while Tsukune had a skeptically confused look on his face as he processed what she just said.

"What why me," asked Tsukune.

"After you saved me from that brute yesterday I just knew you were the one."

"Hey I'm not a brute," yelled Moka.

The two women had a stair down that didn't last long as Kurumu ignored Moka and began planning the wedding causing Tsukune to take off in a sprint with Moka tailing behind him. Mizuk with his jaw still on the floor just watched as the three ran down the hallway.


	3. Boxing Anyone?

Disclaimer: Reminder I own nothing but Mizuk.

* * *

Chap III Boxing anyone?

Mizuk stretched to a yawn on the floor his side soar from the fall off his bed. Mizuk found himself to be in a bit of a bad mood as he thought about today's event. The entire morning Mizuk was dragging his feet, when Moka or Tsukune asked what was wrong the teen would response with 'nothing,' or 'I'm fine… really.'

Given up and deciding on going to their homeroom Moka and Tsukune parted from Mizuk as he went to his. Taking his seat Mizuk dropped his bag next to his desk as he looked out of the window. As the bell rang Kurumu took her seat next to Mizuk much to the men's dismay, as it was one less seat to surround her with. The teacher wrote on the board what the first year students would be doing.

"Today, you will be choosing a school club to help you better blend and adapt to human society. You are to look human at all times as school rules dictate," explained the teacher as he went over how to join and other rules for the day.

It wasn't such a surprise for Mizuk as he heard a few older students talking about it the day before. Mizuk didn't like these or any kind of event that involved him leaving his little box, making him uncomfortable. No likes to be rejected.

Still looking out the window as the class ended and the students filed out of the classroom Mizuk didn't notice Kurumu waiting.

"Hey… hey… HEY," Yelled Kurumu.

Mizuk yelped as he jumped as he looked at Kurumu he could se her tapping her foot while trying to hide her impatience behind a smile. "Oh … my bad." He said as he stood from his seat putting his things in his bag.

"Hurry up, I can't leave my future husband alone for to long." Her imagination slowly kicking into action.

"Moka's with him you know."

"I don't like her around him, she can't be trusted."

"Same could be said about you," mumbled Mizuk as he slipped his bag over his right arm.

"What you say," asked Kurumu her eyes focusing on Mizuk.

" Nothing," replied the teen as he left the classroom.

"Why were you waiting on me anyway?"

"Thought I'd take you out of that pitiful stat you were in."

"Oh," was all he could say.

As the two walked down the hallway Mizuk had to listen to Kurumu's rant on her future plans with Tsukune and their perfect house, children, even the stupid pet. Patience only lasting only so long Mizuk put his head phones in blasting the music loud enough to drown out the annoying succubus. With the mixture of the larg mass of people and the craming of space Misuk 'lost' Kurumu among the crowd.

Drifting from club to club ether being turned away or not finding the club not interesting. By the time Mizuk spotted moka's pink ahir the club hunting was nearing an end.

"Find anything," asked Tsukune as he approached the teen.

"No, not yet you," responded Mizuk.

"Ya think I'm going to join the swim club,"

"Both of you?

"Ya… why?"

Before Mizuk could ask another question he could see Moka shaking her head behind Tsukune. Copying Moka from the look of worry on her face Mizuk assumed she had a reason for not telling Tsukune.

"Wana join us," asked Tsukune.

"No, I'm good," said Mizuk.

When Kurumu found the group Mizuk made his leave to go club searching again.

* * *

Cursing his luck as he should have just chosen that newspaper club, it was simple nothing challenging, Plus barely no one was apart of that club. Deciding to just call it a day Mizuk began to walk back to his dorms when he heard someone yelling.

"Come one come all, try your luck in a friendly match with the karate club."

His curiously getting the best of him Mizuk began walking over to the small group of people gathered around what looked to be a small stage.

"Come on its just a friendly slap boxing match. No one out there wants to try," asked one of the club member dressed in a kurategi. "Ok… how bout you kid with the beanie?"

"Wait, what," stuttered the shock Mizuk. The group of people around him began chanting and yelling as they pushed/pulled Mizuk to the stage.

"I… umm I don't know…" said Mizuk as he was pushed up the steps leading to the stage.

Totally ignoring the boy the announcer went on to say. "Ok then rules are simple. No cheep shots and first one to submit or one with the lowest hits win."

"What do I get out of this," asked Marcus.

"Well you get an initiation free membership to the karate club. Isn't that nice."

"But what if i…"

Cut off by the ding of the bell the match began with the announcer jumping off the stage as Mizuk's opponent stood up from his seat so it could be taken off stage.

While the opponent held up calm and steady hands in a boxing stance, Mizuk's hands were shaky and held up at chest height.

"This is not going to end well," groaned Mizuk.

Good reflexes and quick hand movements are the only things saving him from a world of stinging. Mizuk was on full defensive as the match started, The champion a blur causing Mizuk to jump back as he tried to protect himself. Ducking, weaving, slapping his opponent's hands away, and just about anything to keep himself from getting hit as the round went on. Before he knew it the bell rang signaling the round was over and allowing him a moment of reprieve

Dropping onto the stool provided to him Mizuk as breathing and sweating heavily. First fixing his beanie then moving his hair from in front of his eyes, the teen cursed his long hair as several times he was almost hit because of the strands dancing in front of his eyes. Trying to steady his breathing Mizuk looked to his opponent only to curse again as the other fighter didn't even looked tired, just annoyed and sweatier.

"What did I get myself into," groaned Mizuk as he looked at the floor. "There has to be some way of hitting him. But the chance of me actually hitting him is probably impossible," he thought.

"so far our challenger has proven to be very lucky or very good at avoiding our champion lets see how much longer this will last," asked the announcer.

Mizuk was still in deep thought when the bell rang. Deciding to just settle with a tie if at all possible. Standing as his seat was snatched off the stage Mizuk was rushed by his opponent. Moving faster then before Mizuk was having trouble keeping up with his defenses and began to retreat. If it wasn't for the fact that his mind was coordinating his limbs, dodging blows and keeping a long string of profanities going he would have been crying.

Retreating while opponent advanced each strike faster then the last, Mizuk lost his balance all for a second the Champion took the opening.

"Crap." Was all he could say. "o wow o wow Owow ow owowowowow… I give… I give!"

Laying face down on the stage taking deep breaths Mizuk could tell by the hot stinging that he was going to have hand marks all over.

"Nice try."

"what," asked Mizuk

"Nice try/"

Turning his head to look up Mizuk could see the announcer was standing over him. "Um… ya sure."

"Got potential kid, why don't you join the karate club."

"But I didn't win."

"True but you did way better then every other guy that tried before you," the Announcer laughed.

Rolling over Mizuk noticed it was darker outside then he last remembered.

"How long did that match go for?"

"Bout two hours."

"TWO HOURS," Yelled Mizuk as he at up. "Why didn't you say stop it sooner?"

"Wanted to see how long you'd last."  
"Satisfied."

"Yep."

Mizuk groaned as he got up rubbing his arms as the strain from today began to catch up to him.

"So what's your answer," asked the Announcer

"I do have to join a club… not many other options… sure why not," sighed the exhausted the teen.

"Good then starting tomorrow you will be calling me sensei. I Haiji Miyamoto leader of the karate club will be your teacher," Said the man with a big smile on his face.

"Umm…. yay," Mizuk said more worry in his voice then confusion.

After talking to Haiji and receiving the appointed time and location for his training Mizuk headed back to his dorm deciding to take a long shower before bed.

* * *

Leaving the showers heading towards his room dressed in black basket ball shorts and a black muscle shirt Mizuk bumped into Tsukune.

"Hey man how was swimming club," Asked Mizuk

"Um… well not that well," responded Tsukune.

"Why what happened." Mizuk asked as they came to there respective rooms.

"Well apparently water is one of Vampires greatest weakness."

"Ya I know."

"What… Why didn't you tell me," Tsukune asked as he looked at Mizuk.

"Well when Moka told me not to I figured there was a reason," Answered Mizuk.

"Oh… well the swimming club was made up of mermaids that were just recruiting guys to eat their life force," Tsukune explained as he leaned against his door staring at the ceiling tiles.

"Brutal, who figured you cant trust a beautiful face."

"Humph… so Moka dived into the water to save me… long story short I took off her rosary and she saved both of us."

"Obviously since you're here," laughed Mizuk but slowly stopped when he saw the sad look on Tsukune's face.

"I think inner Moka hates me," Said Tsukune as he slid down to the floor..

"Why do you say that," Mizuk asked as he sat next to the boy.

"After she saved me Moka slapped me and said that outer Moka had been crying and was really sad because she could swim with me and said that I should just leave."

"Well… I can see where she is coming from but having you leave is a little brutal don't you think," said Mizuk more thinking aloud then anything.

""I didn't mean to make her cry… I just…"

"I know man, I hear you," Said Mizuk. The boy obviously felt guilty for what happened and Mizuk knew he meant no harm but damage was done. With no real advice to give Mizuk just stood up and offered his hand to Tsukune before smiling. "Well just explain to her tomorrow I'm sure she'll understand… hopefully inner Moka to."

Tsukune first looked at the offered hand then Mizuk and slowly a crooked smile grew as he took Mizuk's hand. "Thanks."

"Anytime, see you in the morning," yawned Mizuk.

* * *

Following morning went almost like routine. Tsukune and Mizuk both woke up and walked to school under an umbrella as it was raining. Like normal they met up with Kurumu who like always flirted with Tsukune ignoring Mizuk, except there was no Moka Thinking that she was just late the three waited for the pink haired beauty. But as time wore on Tsukune began to worry, Kurumu taking advantage of the situation was throwing herself at the boy. While Mizuk nodded to his music trying to drown out Kurumu.

"I think I'm going to go look for her," Said Tsukune halting Kurumu's advances and catching Mizuk's attention.

"I don't think that's a good idea man," said Mizuk.

"Why not?"

"Well if she is angry the last person she's going want to see is you… right. But then again if she's sad she might want to but I don't think you showing up would help… right," said Mizuk more as a question as he looked to Kurumu. The succubus just shrugged her shoulders as she looked at Tsukune.

"Guess your right…" Said Tsukune as he headed inside.

Mizuk watched Tsukune walk away, then looked to Kurumu who just shrugged her shoulders again before following Tsukune.

"Hope so …" Said Mizuk as he looked to the clouds before heading to class. "Hope so."

For two days Moka didn't show up to class, each day Tsukune worried more and more..

"Even if she didn't want to see Tsukune she could at least come to class," mumbled Mizuk as he looked out his classroom window.

"What are you mumbling about," said Kurumu as she put on makeup.

"Just Moka, starting to actually wonder if she's ok…. Isn't it against the rules to put make up on during class," asked Mizuk.

"I know Tsukune is all depressed, how am I suppose to use my charms if he's constantly thinking about that women. She's more of a pain when she's not here then when she is," ranted Kurumu ignoring Mizuk's question.

Talking louder then she meant to Kurumu attracted the attention of the teacher who began lecturing her about talking during class as he took her make up. Shaking his head at the girls antics about her beauty products being stolen Mizuk went back to could watching.

"Hope she turns up soon."

The day progressed slowly, the only real upside was that it was raining much to Mizuk's joy. With little to do as his club started tomorrow, Tsukune was to depressing to be around, and Kurumu… well. Deciding on just enjoying the day Mizuk found a nice bench in the shade of a tree and just relaxed.

"Who knew I'd be involved in drama… not that its… why am I talking to myself," groaned Mizuk. Since he came to Youkai Academy his habit of talking to himself had stopped…. Well he thought it did. "Errr… I need to just stop thinking." Laying down on the bench he looked at the branches of the tree and began to admire it. Standing, just standing and swaying in the wind its leaves dancing to a nonexistent beat the tree lives. How many years, decades centuries the tree had probably seen. Closing his eyes and listing to the wind he could hear laughing.. Looking up from his resting spot Mizuk smiled at the image before him. Tsukune was smiling again with Moka laughing and Kurumu trailing behind with a look of concentration on her face. Laying back down the teen decided to stay where he was and enjoy the rest of his nap.


	4. Really!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but Mizuk.

* * *

Really!

Waking to his normal routine Mizuk fell out of bed, got up, went to the bathroom washed up, then came back to his room and got dressed for the day. Leaving his room Tsukune was waiting leaning against the wall staring at the floor with an empty gaze.

"Hey still alive," asked Mizuk.

"Hmm.. oh ya… just thinking," Said Tsukune as the two began there walk down the hallway..

"Bout what if you don't mind me asking?"

"Today is the first meeting for the newspaper club," Said Tsukune as he smiled scratching the back of his head.\"Ah ya I know what you mean. I start Karate club today," chuckled Mizuk as he tried to hide his anxiety.

As they walked to school they talked about their expectations of their after school activities. As they came to the entrance of the school they met up with Moka and Kurumu. Like clockwork Kurumu would jump Tsukune smothering him till Moka pried her off to get her hug and taste, which would lead to Tsukune yelling. Mizuk would shake his head as Kurumu yelled at Moka and like always the bell rang cutting Kurumu off. As people began to enter the school for class Tsukune was escorted in with Moka on his right arm, Kurumu on his left. And whole bunch of a whole bunch of death glares from the male population. Mizuk strolled behind the three chuckling at the fact that Tsukune had no idea as to how lucky he was. When the time came he tightened his rolled up sleeves, tightening the straps to his bag before he pied Kurumu off Tsukune. Making sure he only grabbed around her waist, he pulled her kicking and groaning as Tsukune and Moka waved goodbye. Halfway to there homeroom class Mizuk let her go as she began her string of profanities. Fixing his beanie Mizuk put in his head phones and tuned out the succubus as he put his tucked his hands in his pockets and followed her to class.

In the classroom Mizuk took his seat in the back and took out his notebook while Kurumu doodled on her desk on various things Tsukune.

"Today class we will be covering World War II," said the Teacher.

Mizuk along with the rest of the class let out an annoyed sigh. School always went over the Second World War as a prime example as to why youkai need to stay secret. Mizuk already knew about how it was started from middle school. Apparently a youkai had promised Hitler power and said for a small price of a couple million human souls Hitler would become a god. Would have worked if the youkai hadn't been sealed away. Only thing about it that Mizuk found interesting was that no one knew how the youkai was sealed, who did it, and what the youkai was called. But like a good student Mizuk wrote down the important dates and events, and anything else that would come in handy.

At Lunch Mizuk found it difficult to not think of his afternoon activates. His pleasant calm died when ran into Haiji, who reminded him of what was to come later.

"…Ok?"

"Hmm… what," asked Mizuk

"Are you ok," Moka asked as she looked at him from the head lock Kurumu had her in.

"Ya, I'm fine why you ask?"

"Because you look like a zombie," responded Kurumu as she tightened her grip getting a squeak from Moka.

Tsukune who was focusing on getting Moka out of the head lock wasn't paying much attention to the conversation.

"Oh… just nervous I guess," Responded Mizuk as he returned to his food.

Eventually getting Moka out of the head lock but ended up falling onto Tsukune.

"See what you did Moka," scolded Kurumu.

"That was not my fault,," yelled Moka as she got off Tsukune.

"Oh ya then why is his nose bleeding?"

"Probably cause Moka's chest was in face," mumbled Mizuk.

"What did you say," asked Mizuk

"Nothing," said Mizuk.

For those few moments Mizuk was able to smile and forget his worries.

* * *

It was about that time and Mizuk was begging to regret his decision. Towards the back of the campus the Karate club had its own building near the gym. Unlike the other buildings on campus it was more traditional. It looked like an old fudo era dojo. Deciding now or never Mizuk entered the dojo as the setting sun gave way to cold air. Once inside Mizuk began to relax a little as there were about thirty other youkai that seemed to be new also. The dojo had a huge floor made of bamboo mats with white sparring circles spread out across the floor. The walls were simple brown wood with scrolls that had Japanese writing and poetry on rice paper above alters with burning incense. Towards the back of the dojo was a raised platform with a simple white pillow. Before Mizuk could get comfortable In came Haiji with the third year class, each one in a kurategi with sculpted muscles and a pissed off expression on their faces.

"Hello first years," said Haiji, though it seemed like he was just talking his voice boomed through out the building. "As you all know I am you sensei, as part of the Karate club you will gain brothers, self respect and discipline…" as he talked Haiji paced back and forth in front of the senior class in a tight line. "Lets get started," Said Haiji as he came to a stop in the middle of the line. "You first years are going to be worked and tuned as I see fit do you hear me," yelled Haiji.

Mizuk along with the rest of the first years were dead quiet with the stunned dear look plastered on their faces. Haiji sighed as he could see this was going to be a long day.

"When I ask if you hear me I want to hear you roar," Said Haiji his voice booming. "Third year do you hear me!"

No sooner then he stopped talking the seniors made a bestial roar that made Mizuk's soul vibrate and scared the crap out of every new member in the room.

"By the end of this year you will not only have mastered basic karate, but will be toned into perfect fighting machines. Now you all will move into single file lines and pick up these weights." As Haiji talked the seniors line parted to show two boxes next to each other on the floor, the tops open filled with black wristbands.

"Each of you will be given four wrists bands. Two for your wrists, two for legs, each will be weighing a hundred pounds. These will be used to build your strength, endurance and agility faster in our short period of time together." After a few moments of watching the freshmen stand like statues he let out another sigh. "Move it move it MOVE IT," he yelled as he clapped his hands replicating thunder.

Snapping out of their trances the freshmen quickly formed two lines and acquired their bands quickly putting them on.

"These bands are to never come off until the end of the year. If these bands were to come off not only will you be kicked out but I will give a very… reasonable punishment for you. Do I make myself clear?" Pinching the bridge of his nose again as the freshmen where being quiet again. "Do you hear me," roared Haiji.

"Yes sir," yelled the new members.

By the time Mizuk got to 44a box the lines were almost gone. After receiving and putting on his bands he noticed it wasn't so bad. With inhuman strength the light tugging on his limbs wasn't that bad.

"Now lets get today's training under way," Said Haiji. From the way he was smiling Mizuk could tell he wasn't going to like what was coming next.

The stairs were a bit of a problem for Mizuk. By the time he made it to the top he could no longer stand and was forced to crawl. With the weights on his limbs they felt more like a thousand then a mere hundred. When he finally made it to his door he almost resigned to sleeping outside the door. But with that last bit of energy he was able to reach the knob and unlock and open the door. Crawling into the room Mizuk attempted to kick the door closed. "Screw it," was all he could mumble before he passed out.

* * *

Like always morning came to quickly. Tsukune woke up to his alarm crawled out of bed and yawned as he stretched as he watched the rising sun through his window. After quickly getting dressed to avoid the morning rush Tsukune used the spare time to review his math notes. After about an hour of studying, Tsukune began to hear the building come to life. Deciding he had enough review time he packed up his things and left the room. Walking the three steps to Mizuk's room Tsukune knocked on the door hoping his friend didn't over sleep again. Upon hitting the door it gave way showing a little bit of the dark room.

"Mizuk," called Tsukune as he pushed the door open. Seeing his friend sprawled out on the floor Tsukune began to panic, until he noticed that Mizuk was still breathing. Letting out a deep breath Tsukune sat his bag down next to the door as he walked over to his friends side. He tried to flip the sleeping teen over but found that his arms wouldn't budge.

"Mizuk… Mizuk… Mizuk," called Tsukune as he nudged his friend. "Wake up …. Mizuk?"

First came a yawn then a stretch before Mizuk let his limbs fall with a hard thud.

"What the…"muttered Tsukune.

"Can… no more lapse… can't…mer," Mizuk mumbled as he tried to roll onto his side.

Standing up Tsukune scratched his head as he tried to solve the conundrum in front of him. Deciding on the most effective but probably cruel way, Tsukune walked into the small kitchen to get a pot full of cold water. Once full he brought it back into the room and apologized before dumping the contents onto Mizuk.

"Raining," Mumbled Mizuk before trying to rub his eye but failed at moving his hand. Frowning Mizuk's hand slowly but surely made its way to his face and rubbed his eye.

Tsukune slapped his face and moaned, as he had no way of waking Mizuk up. Out of desperation Tsukune yelled "GET UP!" Like a rocket Mizuk shot off the ground snapping into attention eyes wide open, causing Tsukune to squeal as he fell backwards.

Coming out of his trance Mizuk looked at Tsukune before asking, "Why are you in my room?"

Tsukune just fell back slapping his hands to his face.

After Mizuk got dressed, him and Tsukune left the dorm with a slightly frazzled Tsukune.

"Sorry again didn't mean to well… scare you," Yawned Mizuk.

"It's ok you didn't mean to," said Tsukune as he saw Moka waiting farther down.

"Hey Moka," said Tsukune as he approached the girl. "Something wrong?"`

"Tsukune…" said Moka her brow furrowing from deep thought. "I don't like perverts," was all she said as she walked off leaving a stunned/sad Tsukune and a very confused Mizuk.

"Ummm care to explain," asked Mizuk.

"Don't worry about it," mumbled Tsukune as his face dropped.

Mizuk shrugged his shoulders and the two returned to their walk towards the school.

For Mizuk the day was a little difficult. Sitting in his homeroom class he found that his seat was a little more comfortable then he remembered. Looking out the window he found just a bout everything more relaxing. The way the clouds floated by, the breeze on his skin, soft grass against his back. Just enjoying the nice warmth from the sun sitting so high in the clear blue sky.

WHAM!

Rocketing out of his seat Mizuk yelled, "I can't do… anymore…"

The entire class was trying not to laugh as the teacher was turning beat red.

"Mr. Yusuo could I talk to you outside," said the Teacher.

Mizuk mumbled a 'yes sir' as he followed the teacher out of the classroom to the soundtrack of dead man walking from his fellow students.

After closing the door the Teacher started with, "Normally I can tolerate your daydreaming and cloud watching as you do your work but sleeping. I think I deserve a little more respect then that."

"Sorry Mr. Santiago sir, didn't mean to offend you," Said Mizuk as he looked at the ground as he tucked his hands into his pockets.

"You're a good kid Mizuk, you need to sleep more, what could you be doing in the wee hours of the night?"

"It's not really staying up late it's just Karate club is very… demanding," yawned Mizuk.

"Karate club…" said Mr. Santiago as he noticed the wristbands under his sleeves.

"Ah I see… hmm well I'll let it go this time but no more got that!"

"Yes Mr. Santiago sir."

"Good… Now back into class," Said the teacher as he opened the door for Mizuk to step in.

I seriously thought he was going to kill you," laughed Kurumu.

"Not that funny," mumbled Mizuk as he eat his launch, Lunch in the cafeteria was better then the morning as he was more awake.

"So how's karate club," asked Tsukune.

"OH… my …god," groaned Mizuk as he stressed each world.

"What," asked Tsukune

"I'm soar in places I didn't think I could get soar in," Said Mizuk as he rested his head on the table.

"Oh… its that tough," asked Moka

"Tough is an understatement." Said Mizuk as he raised his head.

"What did you do," asked Tsukune

"Well…" said Mizuk.

* * *

Outside of the dojo Mizuk and the other first years were in their new Kurategi and were doing stretches that Haiji instructed them to do.

"Well done my new pupils, first your going to follow the third years on our hundred lap run around the school grounds. Fall to far behind and another fifty laps will be added and there will be no talking… Now MOVE," yelled Haiji as the third years began running.

Inwardly Mizuk cried for himself. After their leisurely stroll the first years were to do two hundred pushups with hundred pounds weights on there backs, then squats with two hundred pounds. Once the warm ups were done Haiji moved the lessons inside the dojo, where he began teaching the basics. Once done talking the seniors began shepherding the first years into six man groups with a few third year instructors.

"First were going to learn how to throw a proper punch and kick," One of third year instructors as the group Mizuk was in lined up on the white circles line.

"Don't know how were suppose to train this 4tired," mumbled a fellow victim.

"Seriously," Mizuk mumbled back.

"Who's talking," shouted another instructor. "Some one want to do another fifty laps then fifty pushups and squats with two hundred weights? I'm sure the class wouldn't mind a little brake."

As everyone stood rigid straight and quiet the instructors went back to what they were saying ending all further conversation.

Rest of the day went by with their lessons consisting of punching, kicking, proper throwing techniques, the proper way to block and deflect a blow, and the correct way to estimate an opponent. After the demonstrations the first years would be put in a pair to practice what they learned under the watchful eyes of the third years. At the end of the day the first years did their cool down laps in the school pool (after the Swim club left). By the time Mizuk finished his laps he was gasping for air as it's kind of difficult to do a hundred fifty laps with hundred pound weights on your limbs. Probably his most favorite part of the club was the last hour. All members of the club sat outside to dry in the back of the dojo under the light of the moon and meditate. Haiji in the front facing his students , the third years in front of him with the first years behind them.

"Breath in… then out… calm yourself and empty your mind," chanted Haiji his voice now at normal volume echoed across the quiet area.

"Ya calm my breath and clear my mind how do you clear your mind? You can't just stop thinking it's impossible… right? But then again monks do this for a living, but they've been practicing for since they were children. Which is kind of strange since they don't really… mingle where do they get those kids from. I mean what do they just poof and appear. Na probably get em orphanages or off the street… hmm. Wait wasn't I suppose to be doing something… oh ya right," thought Mizuk. Finally letting his body relax he found the cross-legged sitting position was not so bad when the feeling left his legs. Attempting to empty his mind he stopped focusing on his soar limbs, or how wet and cold he was. With his eyes closed his mind drifted. He could hear the wind blow, crickets singing, birds flying, a student snoring and getting a decent (BIG) sized rock to the face. Ignoring the crying of some students Mizuk actually felt… calm and peaceful. Almost like he was… becoming something… or apart of something. After two hours Mizuk and the other first years were dismissed to go home. Most of them were assisting one another or being carried/dragged by a third year.

* * *

"Wow," said the three listeners.

"They made you swim with hundred pound weights," asked Tsukune.

"Ya, not as fun as it sounds," mumbled Mizuk.

"Sounds rough, you wouldn't catch me doing any of that," said Kurumu as she finished what was left on her plate. "If you don't like it quiet."

"Well… its not that I don't like it. Just its hard I'm amazed I can even lift my arms," he said as he attempted to lift arms, not even getting them halfway up.

"So that's why I had difficulty rolling you over," said Tsukune more thinking aloud.

"What," asked Moka.

"Oh, he over slept this morning."

"…Ah."

"What do they look like anyway," asked Kurumu.

Mizuk let out a low sigh as he didn't have his sleeves rolled up like normal for several reasons. One because of the weights it proved difficult to roll them up. His arms were to soar to really want to move, and then the bruises. With a lot of effort he rolled up his sleeves to reveal not only the weights around his wrists but also the black and blue bruises that ran along his arms.

"Oh my god Mizuk what happened to your arms," cried Moka as her hands covered her mouth.

"Karate Club," answered Mizuk.

"Brutal," muttered Tsukune.

"Well at least the bands look nice," said Kurumu.

Mizuk just shook his head with a smile as he pulled his sleeves down.

"You have Karate Club today too," asked Tsukune.

"Na not today, the second years and third years are today. I'm tomorrow, they alternate the first and second years to allow a day of rest." Yawned Mizuk.

"Nice," said Tsukune.

"Ya … so how was your first day at the Newspaper Club?"

Moka and Kurumu both looked away from Tsukune giving him the cold shoulder. As Tsukune dropped his head and sighed Mizuk became frustrated as he tried to scratch his head in confusion.

* * *

Mizuk decided not to press the issue so lunch was quieter then normal. After school Mizuk took his time heading to his room. Dropping his bag at the door he fell onto his bed letting his body ink into the mattress. Rolling over he looked at his ceiling and began to think of what he would be doing. There was homework but he didn't feel like doing that at the moment. He wanted to sleep but for some reason he just wouldn't. He wanted to practice but was to soar and tired. Deciding to just go for a nice walk Mizuk left his room locking the door and exited the building.

As it approached evening the sun was begging to set changing the sky into a beautiful artwork of colors. The sky changing from variations of orange and yellow until it turned purple. Taking a seat on one of the benches in the school courtyard Mizuk leaned back and rested his wrists on the stone bench. Sadly the mood was being dampened as he tried to scratch his writs as the bands were begging to really irritate his skin. Given up Mizuk laid down and stared up at the sky binging back sweet memories. An ache began to throb in his chest as he though about the old days. Picnics in the park with his family, Mom and Dad sitting next to each other smiling, Mizuk laying on the quilt watching his older brother fly a kite. He loved those days, the wind playing with his hair, mother smiling and laughing, his father…

By the time Mizuk opened his eyes and returned to reality the sky was dark and the starts were twinkling. Mizuk laughed as he sat up, "good job Mizuk went to sleep and didn't even notice… again." Stretching as it was clearly time for him to get back to his dorm. "Who knew benches were so comfortable," he thought as he fixed his beanie. "Need to find more 4time to sleep," he chuckled before he saw an all to familiar color. "Moka…Moka?"

Instead of responding the vampire kept running.

"I really shouldn't… but… man, Its not my business… I'm going to regret this," was the last thing he through before he ran after Moka.

By the time he caught up to her, she was on the roof of the school building looking at the sky as she leaned against the metal railing running along the side.

"Moka what's wrong," asked Mizuk. Moka looked from the sky to Mizuk then back at the stars.

"Its nothing," She said.

"Obviously it's not nothing what's wrong." Moka looked over the railing at the ground below before looking at Mizuk.

"Well Tsukune was caught looking in the girls locker room. He said he was innocent… I want to believe him… but."

"No buts, there is no way he would do something like that."

"But…"

"There is no but, come on its Tsukune. There is no way he would do something like that."

"Ah but… he did," came a voice from behind Mizuk. Turning around Mizuk saw a tall student with a headband in his hair.

"Gin sempi," said Moka as she switched her attention to the new person.

"Ya and what proof," asked Mizuk.

"This," was all Gin said as he held up a photo of Tsukune gazing through a window. "Don't know who took it but it's already around campus."

Mizuk was to stunned by what he saw to notice Gin had passed him.

"But… he wouldn't… there has to be some kind of mistake… right," thought Mizuk. Hearing Moka scream and a loud crash snapped Mizuk out his train of thought.

"Tsukune said he didn't peep, so I'm going to wait for him. I want to believe him rather then these pictures," Said Moka tossing the picture into the wind.

"Admirable, makes me fall for you even harder," said Gin. "But my self control is weak and on nights of a full moon I can't control myself emotion excite me to much." With each passing moment Gin transformed more and more until he was in his true form. "I will make you my woman!"

"Over my dead body," said Mizuk as he stepped in front of Moka.

"Out of my way kid you don't stand a chance against a werewolf," chuckled Gin.

"No," was all Mizuk said as he took up a fighting stance.

"How dare you rain on our special moment," Roared Gin before charging Mizuk.

Doing what he learned the day before Mizuk estimated his opponent and determent that he was screwed.

"Like hell I'll let him touch Moka," he thought determining he'd go out with a fight. Due to Gin's extraordinary speed and his soar body Mizuk was unable to predict where Gin was coming from and soon found himself soaring through the air from the punch he received in the stomach. Past Moka and back onto the ground skidding into the metal railing bending the metal.

"Mizuk," called Moka.

"Who knew the kid was so heavy," laughed Gin.

Mizuk was begging to lose conciseness and found everything was going dark. He could hear yelling and something sounding like a fight. But the last thing he could see clearly was silver hair flowing in the wind and the most beautiful red eyes he had ever seen.

* * *

"Man he's heavy," said Tsukune.

"I'll carry him," said inner Moka.

Even though Moka was stronger then him and just kicked a werewolf's ass he still felt uncomfortable with him looking weak in front of the beautiful woman.

"Gin was right he is heavy," said Moka as she picked Mizuk up bridal style.

"Probably cause of the weights," said Kurumu. "Don't see why he doesn't just take em off."

"He'd get in trouble if he did," said Tsukune. Both women game him a quizzical look. "He told me earlier when I asked the same question." Moka just shrugged as she led the way off the roof.

"He'll be okay right," asked Tsukune.

"He's just tired but that hit to his head didn't help," said Moka. Tsukune just nodded as he followed her with Kurumu beside him.

"He's a good friend," Said Moka.

"What," asked Tsukune.

"Mizuk, he's a good friend," Said Moka. "In the short time that he's known you he had complete faith in you."

"Oh… ya he is," smiled Tsukune

"And the fact that he stood up to Gin when he didn't stand a chance," Chuckled Moka.

Outside of the boys dorm Tsukune remembered that women weren't allowed inside the boys dorm.

"How are we going to get him to his room. You guys aren't allowed in and I can't carry him," he said.

"Don't worry I got it covered just give me a minute," Said Kurumu jumping at the occasion to do something helpful and ran into the lobby. Tsukune and Moka looked at each other and shrugged. Sure enough when the three entered there was Kurumu leaning over the counter talking to the dorm security who was properly distracted. Quietly sneaking up to the third floor Moka laid Mizuk down on his bed.

"Thanks," said Tsukune.

"For what," asked Moka as she exited the room.

"For helping him up here."

"I should be the one thanking you.. and him."

"Well," said Tsukune his face turning red. When Moka held out her hand. He was pretty confused until lit clicked.

"Ah," was all Tsukune said as he fished her Rosario out of his pocket, handing over the metal cross.

"see you tomorrow," Said Moka as she walked down the hallways towards the stairs.

Tsukune smiled as he rubbed the back of his head before closing Mizuk's door and entering his own.

* * *

"NO," yelled Mizuk as he sat up. Taking in his surroundings Mizuk saw that he was in his room and laid back down. "Damn… I hope that was just a dream." Getting out of bed and deciding to much was on his mind he washed up and got dressed. With several hours to spare Mizuk did his homework then waited for everyone else to wake. To his surprise Tsukune was already dressed when he knocked on his door. The first thing Mizuk said when he entered Tsukune's room was him asking if Moka was o, then questioned him about what happened.

"So Moka's fine," asked Mizuk.

"Yes she's fine," said Tsukune.

After finishing their conversation the two left the dorms and walked in silence. After meeting Moka and Kurumu at the school entrance only to start their normal schedule put a smile on Mizuk's face even though it was a small one.

As they walked towards the school images of last night kept playing in his head. "I'm sorry."

"What," asked Kurumu.

"I was telling Moka that I'm sorry," said Mizuk.

"Why," asked Kurumu.

"I was to weak. If Tsukune and Kurumu didn't show up when they did you could have…" said Mizuk as he looked to the ground let his beanie shield his eyes.

No no I should be saying thank you. If it wasn't for you stalling Gin it would have been to late by the time Tsukune got there," Said Moka as she tried to put a comforting hand on Mizuk only to have him avoid it.

"Thank you for being so nice. But… I'll see you guys at lunch," said Mizuk as he walked past the small group leaving them confused and a sad look on their faces. "Next time… next time I'll be ready," pledged Mizuk as he entered the school building.


End file.
